A New Town
by taskforce22
Summary: A new CSI joins the team, with a whole new set of cases. Brought back after some edits. Note: I don't own CSI or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus, I hate flying." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the terminal. I got my suitcase from the luggage pickup and walked over to the pet release area. "And how your trip? Probably better than mine." I said as I picked up the dog carrier holding my German shepherd Phoenix and started walking around the airport waiting for the man I was supposed to meet. I found him via a sign that read: 'Michael Fuller.' "Sir." I said as I walked up to the man. "Well your supervisor wasn't kidding when he said you followed chain of command. I'm Undersheriff Ecklie. Welcome to Las Vegas." the man replied as we shook hands. "A pleasure Undersheriff. The arrangements are all set?" I replied as we started walking out of the terminal. "To your specifications. The house has the basic necessitates for your pet, as well as the rental car you requested. And your pistol is sitting on your bedroom dresser. I hope you like the weather here rather than Baltimore. What's the dog's name?" Ecklie replied, leading me to a GMC Denali SUV. "Phoenix. Got him from there when he was a puppy and I liked the town. He's my souvenir if you think about it." I said as I put my bags in the trunk and put Phoenix's carrier in the back seat before climbing in the front passenger seat.

5 minutes later, Ecklie dropped me off at my rental home. "Your shift starts in about an hour. Get ready and report to Supervisor Russell." he said before pulling off after I got my bags out. "What do you think boy? Better than Baltimore, huh?" I asked as I opened Phoenix's carrier and let him sniff around. "Oh, a new neighbor." a woman said, walking down the sidewalk with her son. "Good afternoon, Ma'am. Michael Fuller." I replied as I shook hands with the woman. "Samantha Wright. This is my son Jason." she replied, squeezing her son's shoulder to make him look up from his phone. "Ah kids today. Oh, and this is my dog Phoenix." I said as I snapped my fingers to bring him over. "Wow, does he bite?" Jason asked as he knelt down to pet the dog. "In certain situations. Say if someone came in the house without knocking or breaking in, he'll bite to protect and restrain. Otherwise, he's pretty friendly." I replied as Phoenix sniffed Jason. "Alright, we'll let you get unpacked. Come on Jason, you have to get ready for your game tonight." Samantha said, checking her watch. "What's he play?" I asked as I scratched Phoenix's neck under his collar. "Football.

For his middle school. He wants to play in college." Samantha replied as Jason rejoined her. "I used to play myself for Towson. But we'll talk about that some other time. Good luck with your game Jason." I said as I opened my front door. They waved before starting to their own house. I sighed to myself as I brought my bags in and took them upstairs. I put my bags on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, I searched through my duffel bag and got a pair of cargo pants and a tee shirt. After I got dressed, I walked downstairs and filled Phoenix's food and water bowls before taking a Pepsi from the fridge. "Who could that be?" I said under my breath as knocks sounded on the door. "Hey Jason, what's up?" I asked as I answered the door. "I still have 10 minutes before I have to leave and my mom said I could come over here and try to get some advice, since you played football." Jason replied. "Alright, what position do you play?" I asked as I walked onto the porch. "Quarterback." He replied as he spun the ball in his hands. "Okay, what's the problem?" I asked as I put my soda down and walked onto the front lawn. "My coach said it's my set up for the throw that's not connecting passes." he replied. "Well, set up and show me what you do when you throw." I said as he set up. "Alright, I see the problem. You only keep your dominant foot on the ground briefly. You need to use your right foot on the ground to keep balanced. Here, try throwing to me now." I said as I walked a distance so he could throw. "There you go! Now you got it." I shouted happily as I caught the ball perfectly. "I did it. Wow, thanks Mr. Fuller." he replied as I handed him the ball. "Please, call me Michael. Now I want you to tell me how your game went tomorrow." I replied as I ruffled his hair. "Oh I will." he replied before he walked back to his house. "Shit! I'm late." I cursed under my breath as I ran in the house and got my .44 magnum and it's holster. "Phoenix, don't chew anything." I said before I walked out the door and locked it behind me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for supervisor Russell." I said as I checked in with the receptionist. "Down the hall, first door on your right." she replied. I nodded and started down the hall. "You're my new CSI?" Russell asked as I walked in. "Yes sir, Michael Fuller." I replied as I sat down. "D.B. Russell. File says you served in the US army." Russell replied as we shook hands. "Yes sir. Left as a sergeant." I replied. "Alright. Here's the key to the lockers. Find yours and get your vest and kit. We have a case." Russell said as he tossed me a key. I nodded and started off to the locker room. I walked in and started scanning the lockers. I quickly found mine and put my vest on and grabbed my processing kit. "New CSI? David Hodges." a lab technician said as he stopped me. "Michael Fuller. Sorry to be an ass, but I'm already late getting here. Bad first day to start." I replied as I pushed past him. "Okay, you're with me and CSI Sanders on a high school cheerleader murdered. See if you can make up for being late with results." Russell said as he met me outside of the office. "You have any kids Russell?" I asked as we walked through the halls of the lab. "One son in college. And please, call me D.B." he replied as we stepped in the elevator and he hit the floor for the parking lot. "That's the army in me. Last name basis for enlisted, sir or their rank for Commissioned officers." I replied, checking your holster. "About that. The file didn't say whether you were retired or not. Mind clearing that up for me?" D.B. asked as we walked towards a Denali. "I'm on reserve. My old CO set it up so I drive out to California the last weekend every month." I replied as I climbed in the front passenger. "And your new CO knows what you do?" D.B. said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, and he told me if I'm not needed, I'm clear to come in and work as long as I let him know first." I replied. He nodded in acknowledgment and kept driving to the scene.

"Jesus, this reminds me of my high school. And that's back in Maryland." I commented as we walked through the halls of the high school. "Russell. Brass and Sanders are on the football field with the scene." An officer said as we walked outside. "Thanks Mitch." D.B. replied as he walked under the crime scene tape. I nodded at the officer and walked under the tape. "Evening D.B. Who's this?" A CSI asked as he looked up from taking photos. "Michael Fuller. Our transfer from Baltimore." D.B. Replied, setting his kit down. "Greg Sanders. Welcome aboard." the CSI replied as we shook hands. "Thanks Greg. Let's get to work." I replied as I put my kit down and looked at the body. "D.B., I got a fiber here." I announced as I picked the fiber off the body with a pair of forceps. "Nice work. The blood splatter indicates a blunt object, which are illegal for students to own. But school security carry nightsticks and even firearms." Russell replied as I bagged the fiber. "If one of the security guards has a kid that goes here, we got a suspect. I'll be back with an employee list." Greg added before he started to the office. "Doesn't even know and he's making a military joke." Russell said as he swabbed some blood. "See the kid at the tape, the one in the red shirt? He's moving kinda awkwardly." I replied as I glanced over my shoulder. "Good call. I'll go check if he knows anything." he replied as he sealed the swab case and started to get up. "No, I got it." I replied as I got up ad walked over to the tape. "Hey you in the red shirt. Come over here." I called out to the student. He stepped further back and started rummaging through his pockets before running. "Son of a bitch." I mumbled as I ran under the tape and started chasing him. "Hey! Stop! We only wanna talk!" I shouted as he rounded a corner. I slid as he tried to clothesline me. "Decent effort, I'll give you that." I commented as I put him against the wall and handcuffed him. "Hey can we get this guy at the station?" Russell asked as I brought him back to the scene. "Officers, you have no right to arrest this student." a security guard said as he tried to cut me off. "When he runs from us when we want to ask questions and tries to assault an officer, that gives us probable cause. And who are you sir?" I asked as I handed the kid to Brass. "Keith Miller. I'm that kid's father and a security guard." the man replied. "Did he ever have any problems with the victim?" I asked, putting my hand on my revolver handle. "Constantly yes. But he would never do this." Keith replied. "We'll figure out why he ran. But for now, can I borrow your baton?" I replied. He looked at me with an unsure look and slowly handed me his baton. I walked back to my kit and swabbed the top part of the baton. "Well well. D.B. I found our weapon." I announced as I bagged the baton. "Guys one parent of a student works here. Keith Miller. And his son Ryan. Several bullying reports on our vic from Ryan." Greg said as he came back with a file. "Yeah we have Mr. Miller over there and his kid in cuffs. We have an – Greg get down!" I said as I saw Keith pull out a pistol and aim at us. I pushed Greg to the ground as he fired and was knocked back from the shot. I heard shots fired and the sounds of running feet. "Mike? Mike, you okay?" Greg asked as he helped me up. "Bullet hit me in the stomach. Non-fatal, but painful as hell." I replied as I put pressure on the wound. "Ambulance is on the way. Kid cracked and confessed after his dad opened fire." D.B. said as he jogged to us. "Okay I'm gonna lay down and take it easy." I said as I laid back down. I slowly blacked out as the ambulance arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed. "Ah you're awake. As you said at the scene, the wound is non- fatal. And you'll be released within the hour. By the way, a Greg Sanders is here to see you." the doctor said as he quickly stuck his head in before continuing with his rounds. "Well, I guess I owe you one." Greg said as he walked in, my ACU in hand. "Apparently not, since you searched through my bag to find that." I replied as I sat up. "That was actually CSI Nick Stokes idea. Once word that you're a soldier spread. They had me go to your house and get your uniform. By the way, your dog's good at protecting the house." he replied as he put the uniform set on the foot of the bed and sat down. "What's on your mind, Greg?" I asked as I took the cap off of the pile. "You pushed me to the ground and took the bullet for me. You didn't even know me other then my first name." he replied, playing with his watch. "I don't need to know someone to see if I hate them or not. I have a knack for this with army service." I replied as I put the cap on. "Yeah, We'll see what wins first: Navy intuition or desert craziness." he replied as he walked outside so I could dress. I pulled on the trousers and fastened the web belt already in the belt loops. I flinched slightly as I put on the under shirt and then the jacket that went with it. I lastly put on my boots and tied them before looking myself over in the mirror. "Alright Greg, let's go give Stokes a laugh." I said as I walked out of the room. He laughed slightly and led me out of the hospital.

"Alright, where's Stokes?" I asked as we walked in the lab. "Holy shit Sanders, you actually got him to agree to it?!" a blonde haired woman exclaimed as she put her cup down. "Let me fill in the blanks. That's Morgan Brody, she's Ecklie's daughter. With her is Sara Sidle, former supervisor's wife. Nick Stokes is in the lab on your left. Then there's the lab techs: Henry Andrews, Archie Johnson, and you already met Hodges. That should be about everybody." Greg said as he stood next to me. "Nick's in there?" I asked as I pointed at a lab where one person was working. Greg nodded in reply and I slowly walked in. "Stokes." I said, binging the man out of his work. "You got what you wanted." I continued after he turned around. "Jesus, you scared me for a second." Nick replied as we shook hands. "Boys, if you two are done, we have another case." Russell said sticking his head in the lab. I nodded and made my way to the locker room. I opened my locker and got my kit and new vest out. "You're not gonna go home and change?" Nick asked as he put on his vest. "No point. Who knows maybe the suspect will think we brought in the military investigation teams." I replied as I put my holster on. He nodded in reply and started out to the garage. "So, how was living in the desert?" He asked as I climbed in. "Not bad once you get used to the heat. But there's also beating the boys in card games." I replied as he pulled the SUV out of the parking lot.

"Alright, mom called in missing person on her kids when she came home and found the babysitter dead." Russell informed us as we walked in. "Jesus man, I hate these cases." Nick whispered as I noticed a blood trail on the wall. "Victim was killed in the kitchen, this isn't her blood." I commented as I started taking a swab sample. "Think it's one of the kids?" Nick asked as he knelt down next to me. "Or one of the kidnappers. It could be- wait, did you hear that?" I replied, hearing a noise from the air conditioning vent. "Yeah. Wanna get some uniforms and check it out?" Nick asked, drawing his pistol. I nodded in reply and drew my own, a Sig Sauer P226. I chose to leave my Colt Anaconda at home to chose a pistol with more rounds and almost as good power. I took the lead, followed by Nick and two uniforms. I reached down and pulled open the cellar door to the basement down. I Motioned for the 3 to be quiet and slowly started down the stairs. "Would you two shut the hell up?! The cops are onto us now and you two are going to be the first ones with bullet holes!" the kidnapper quietly yelled as I approached him. "LVPD crime lab. Put the gun down and your hands in in the air." I shouted as I aimed at him. Time slowed down as he turned and aimed at me. I rolled out of the way of one bullet and shot him in the shoulder. "You good?" Nick asked from the top of the stairs. "We're good. The suspect earned himself a shot in the shoulder." I replied as uniforms stormed downstairs and arrested the suspect. "Good job boys, we're done here." Russell said as we packed up. "God, I need a drink." I said as I packed up my kit. "I'm with you on that." Nick replied as we climbed back in the SUV. "What unit you serve with?" he asked as we drove away from the scene. "Hey Nick, can I ask a question?" I replied. "Sure, go ahead." he replied, turning a corner. "Why do you hate child cases?" I asked, resting my head against the window. "You promise not to tell anyone?" he asked in reply. I nodded and sat up. "When I was nine years old, I was... molested by a last minute babysitter. Now I can't stand child cases." he said, fighting back tears. "Nick, you don't have to say anything else. I understand." I said sincerely as I gripped his shoulder. "Thanks. You won't tell anyone, right?" he asked, acting like a twelve year old. "You have my word. Now, I served with the 29th Infantry Division. Now I'm reserve for the 40th Mechanized in Los Alimitos ." I replied, leaning back against the window. "You know, I thought about joining the service once. Told my dad, he pulls up a list of casualties from the first gulf invasion. Scared me to this job." he said. "Big tough Texan scared of some names?" I joked, fighting to keep my eyes open. "By how long it was." Nick replied as I started falling asleep. "You better not fall asleep in this car. You do, you're walking." he added. "You won't do that." I said sleepily before I drifted off.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I woke up. "Ow, son of a... Nick you tricky bastard." I said as I hit my head on the headboard and looked up. My black hand cuffs sat loosely around my wrists and were wrapped around the pole on the head board. "Phoenix, Hier!" I shouted in German. He ran up the stairs and jumped up on the bed. He instinctively sniffed the cuffs and started to search for the keys. He barked in the bathroom and brought me the keys. "Well, I'm glad I got you trained as I police dog." I commented as he managed to stick the keys in the hole and unlocked one of the cuffs. "Hey Phoenix wanna go for a trip?" I asked as I noticed the message on my dresser: "Hey if your reading this, you have a long shift ahead of you. -NS" I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and polo before putting on my boots and my holster. I walked over to the window and grabbed Phoenix's harness as well as my jacket. "Bleib." I commanded as I put his harness on and got my keys.

"Hey, Sara, have you seen Nick?" I asked as I stuck my head in the break room. "He's in the trace lab with Hodges and Greg."Sara answered, pouring a cup of coffee. "You might wanna watch this. Come on." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the break room. "Wow, how the hell did you get a German Shepherd past Russell?" she asked as she saw Phoenix. "Don't worry. Let's go." I replied as we started towards the trace lab, stopping to get everyone. "How did you get this?" I heard Greg ask as I stood outside the door. "He fell asleep in my car last night, now we need to copy and distribute these before he gets here." Nick replied as I walked in with Phoenix. "Distribute what Nick?" I asked as I took the lease from Phoenix's collar. "Oh, uh nothing Mike." Nick replied. "Phoenix, angriefen." I said as I pointed at Nick. Phoenix instantly ran and tackled Nick to the ground and started biting at his arm. "Nick, give me the photo and I'll make him stop." I said as he tried to fight Phoenix off. "Damn it, here." he replied as he handed me the photo with his free arm. "Well well, you're creepy, know that?" I said as I ripped up the picture. "And the dog?" Nick asked. "Phoenix, platz." I replied as I picked up the lease. "And let that be a future reference for you and Greg, Hodges." I said as I put the lease on his harness and pulled him out of the lab. "Michael, no more dogs in the labs." Russell said as I took Phoenix to the lobby. "Thanks for picking him up, Samantha." I said as I handed the lease to her. "No problem." she replied before taking Phoenix. "Alright, we have a pretty slow night. I'll get you if I get any cases." Russell said before he walked back in his office. "Well, at least we started it off with a laugh." Sara commented before walking back to the break room. I sighed and walked into the A/V lab. "Hey Archie, anything going on?" I asked as I leaned on a counter. "I'm checking security footage to find a suspect in the case Sara and Greg are working on, but nothing so far." he replied "What's the guy look like?" I asked looking a the computer. "Picture's on the counter." he replied, pointing at a counter. I picked up the photo of the suspect and joined Archie at the computer. "Wait, there he – oh my god." I said as I pointed out. "You know him?" Archie asked as I stared at the screen. "What the hell is my brother doing here?" I asked with anger. "Patrol found a dead clerk in a convenience store. And your brother was the last person there before the body was found." he replied. "Brass found him yet?" I mumbled as I started towards the door. I don't know. You better find him, and soon." he replied as I walked out and towards Brass' office. "Fuller, whats going on?" he asked as I shut the door behind me. "Have you arrested a suspect in the dead clerk case?" I asked as I sat down. "Not yet, Sara and Greg have yet to get an address and name." he replied. "Archie and I scanned the footage and have a name and address. Name's Matthew Fuller. He's probably staying at the MGM Grand." I replied getting up. "How do you know this?" Brass asked, practically jumping from his chair. "I know my brother. Jim, I want to find out why he's here and if he did it, but for now I'm slapping the cuffs on him." I said before I stepped out of the office and walked towards the locker room. I put on my vest and double checked my pistol. "Mike, Brass told me whats happening. You sure you wanna do this?" Russell asked as he leaned on the locker next to mine. "I know my brother couldn't do this. He's only 21 for God's sake." I replied, shutting my locker. "But could you put the cuffs on your brother?" he asked backing up. "I want to make sure he's safe. And figure out why the hell he's here." I said before I pushed past him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Matthew Fuller, open up! LVPD crime lab!" I yelled as I pounded on the hotel room door. I shook my head at Brass and watched as he kicked open the door. "Whoa what the hell!" Matthew exclaimed as he walked out of the bathroom. "On the ground, Now." I ordered as I aimed my pistol at him. He followed orders and got down on his knees. "Why are you here, Matt?" I asked as I cuffed him. "I came to find you." he replied as I lifted him up. "Why do you need to find me?" I asked as I walked with him. "Mom. Teresa said to find you, she said you'd know what to do with me. Mind telling me what the cuffs are for?" he replied as I opened the main lobby door and pushed him through. "Your under arrest for suspicion of murder. Remember going to the 7-11 down the street?" I asked as I opened a squad car door. "Yeah. I went around 9:30." he said as he sat down. "Wait, what? We found you on the cameras at 11:45." I replied. "No, I went down there, bought a Mountain Dew and walked back to my hotel room." he said, recounting his movements. "Alright, we'll take another look at the footage. But for now, answer their questions to the best you can." I said before I shut the door. "Archie, cue up the security footage. I'll be back." I said after I dialed a number. I jogged back to my Denali and started back to the lab.

"Something's not right. Did Sara and Greg get any trace or DNA? Anything?" Russell asked as I walked in. "They did find something. An unknown fiber from the victim's neck." Archie replied as he held up the evidence bag. "Hang on, let me see that." I said as I picked up a magnifying glass. "Yep, just what I thought. This is from an army national guard uniform. And it was found in the wound. Archie, find anyone in the footage wearing an army uniform and we got a suspect." I said as I examined the fiber. "Well, that's a load off your shoulders. I'll have Brass release your brother." Russell said as he pulled his phone out. I smiled and nodded at him before walking out. "Here you go Mike." Brass said as he walked Matt out of the holding cells. "Thanks Jim." I replied. "Matt, I'll get your gear for you tomorrow." he said as we walked away. "You dropped you were a cop, didn't you?" I asked as we rounded the corner. You know me too well." Matt replied as he hit my arm. I hit him back and smiled. "So what are you doing now? Besides working for the LVPD." I continued, leading him to my Denali. "Dunno. You know any good relaxing places in this town?" he asked as he climbed in the front passenger seat. "There's some trails and mountain climbing if you still think you can beat me. A shooting range, and I can probably find some other things to do. But for now, you're moving in my guest room." I replied as I pulled the SUV out of the parking lot. "I'm fine with the hotel room, I'm not being a burden." He complained, flipping through the stations on the radio before settling on a country station playing a Taylor Swift song. "Jesus I hate this song." he mumbled as he leaned back in his seat. I chuckled to myself as I pulled into my driveway. "Your bag's in the trunk. Upstairs, first door on the left." I said as I turned off the radio. He sighed in reply and got out. "Alright, I'm heading back in. Don't trash the house." I continued as he walked by the door to the porch. "No promises." he replied as I backed out of the driveway.

"Alright, Mike, Sara, you have an officer murdered in front of New York New York." Russell said as I walked in. I nodded and started towards the lockers with Sara. I opened my locker and started putting on my stab vest. "Who's crazy enough to shoot cops in front of a busy casino with dozen of witness?" Sara asked as we climbed in my Denali. "There's an idiot born every minute, and they all seem to come to Vegas." I replied, pulling the Denali out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Brass, what do you got for us?" she asked as Brass walked up to us. "Officer was on street patrol. Most witnesses said a sniper bullet hit him."Brass replied, showing us the scene. "One bullet, three bullet holes, and he fell over sideways. Unless a sniper could get a clean angle across the street, that theory's off the table." I noted as I looked over the body. "Entry wounds are on the back. Can you tell what caliber this is? Sara added as she put her kit down. "Looks like .22 LR rounds. A silenced .22 pistol. The choice of most assassins. Good way to kill a cop in public. What a minute, his badge is missing." I replied as I looked at the entry wounds. "Kill a cop and steal his badge ? What's going on here?" she replied as I swabbed the wounds. "Gang hits. The right of passage is to cap a cop and bring his badge back as proof. Or someone wants it to look that way at least." I said as I looked where the officer's badge should have been. "Oh, what do we have here? Looks like someone scraped their hand while removing the badge and got a little blood on our guy's pen." I continued as I swabbed some blood off of the officer's pen. "Guys are so sloppy with murders today." Sara commented as she started taking pictures of the scene. "Hang on... is there supposed to be foaming around the mouth if he was shot?" I asked as I noticed foam starting to pour out of the officer's mouth. "Then the shooting wasn't the COD. Poisoning?" she replied, looking at the foam. "Maybe it wasn't fast enough for our killer and they decided 3 non-lethal 22's would do the job." I replied as I bagged the swab. "Possible. I know this cop was on the nicer side. He even found a little girl's teddy bear for her. Shame." She replied, pulling out her camera and starting to take pictures of the body. "I've seen a lot worse in guys that survived IEDs." I replied, taking a swab of the foam. "That doesn't count. That's war, this is home life." she replied, putting her hand on her hip. "Still brutal. Not in this sense, though. Instead of cops, it was civilians instead killed by their own countrymen trying to drive us out." I replied, putting the sealed swabs away. "We've done all we can here at the scene. Time to get the evidence back to the lab." She said as I gathered up my stuff. "Yeah. I'll talk to Henry." I replied as we walked back to the Denali.

"Hey, Henry. I need a favor." I said as I walked in the toxicology lab with the evidence in hand. "You want yours and Sara's evidence processed first?" He replied without looking up from the microscope. "Yeah. Can you make it work?" I replied. "If you do me a favor." he said flatly, finally looking up from the microscope. "Continue." I said as I leaned against the counter. "Show me an army hand-to-hand technique." He reply as he spun around to face me. I gave him a look that I'm sure said "Are you serious?" and sighed in defeat. "Okay. Fine. Say if an enemy came up behind you and got you in a choke hold, you would elbow him in the stomach and then whip around and punch him or what ever you would do." I replied as I demonstrated the move. "Good enough. I'll get the results as soon as I can." He said as I started out. "Turning Henry into a army vet?" Greg asked as I walked in the break room. "More like a deal to get evidence processed faster. I wanna bring this cop some justice." I replied as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Better to have him trained in techniques than have to save him." Nick said as he walked in. "Sergeant Fuller." A navy ensign said as he walked in. "Yes?" I replied as I put my coffee down. "From your unit in Virginia." the ensign said as he handed me a package and walked back out. I sighed and pulled out my pocket knife, causing Nick and Greg to back away a bit. "What? I won't stab you unless you surprise me." I said as I cut open the package and pulled the letter off the top:

Michael,

We hope you are settling in Las Vegas, because your replacement isn't filling your shoes. And since you didn't get a chance to clean out your locker, we took the liberty to do it for you and sent the stuff your way.

Sincerely,

The group, 29th Infantry Division, 3rd battalion, 124th Infantry regiment

PS: We're coming to Vegas next month.

"Son of a bitch, I left this stuff there for a reason." I said as I looked through the box. "Great, bunch of drunk soldiers on the strip." Greg said as he looked over the bottom of the letter. I frowned slightly and elbowed him in the gut before folding up the letter and putting it back in the box. "I'd suggest you remember who's in the room before you say something." I mumbled before I closed the box and walked to the locker room. I opened my locker and put the box in the bottom. I started unzipping my vest when I heard footsteps behind me. I drew my pistol and carefully walked around the lockers. I felt cold metal in my back and did the procedure I taught Henry. "Whoa whoa whoa. Mike, relax!" the person said as I aimed my pistol at him. "Adam, you better than to sneak up on me." I replied as I took the pistol from him and put my own back in it's holster. "Wanted to check if your skills are still sharp." he replied, snatching the pistol from my hand. "What brings you here from Baltimore?" I asked as we started walking down the hall. "Here investigating a suspect. Guy chops up his girlfriend and throws her in the garbage. Duane got me and Kelley to pack up our kits and come here. Kelley actually sent me to see if you'd be willing to come grab some breakfast with us." he replied. "Sure. Let me just pick up these results and I'll be right with you." I replied before walking into Henry's lab. "Got those results for you. Looks like someone loaded him up with aspirin. Surprised he didn't fall dead in the station." he said as he handed me the results. "Thanks Henry, see you later." I replied before I started back out. "Alright, feel free to introduce me to anyone you want." Adam commented as we started down the hall again. "That was Henry, he's our toxicologist." I replied as Russell stepped out of his office. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I guess you're heading out early." he said as we walked by. I nodded in reply and continued walking. "So, how is Duane anyway?" I asked as we climbed in my Denali. "Good. He and his wife had another kid." Adam replied as we pulled onto the road.

"Hey Mike. It feels like forever since we've seen each other." Kelley said as she played with her hair. "It's been about 2 weeks Kell. Not that long." I replied as we hugged and walked inside. "So, what's going on back in MD?"I asked as we sat down. "Let's see, Marc popped the question to his girlfriend, Ed had a baby girl, and Frank's applying for his shield." She replied as I looked over the menu. "Frank actually went through with it?" I said with a surprised look. "Yeah. After he divorced from Martha for cheating on him, he got spare time to train for it." Adam replied as the waitress walked over. "Good morning. I'm Jessica and I'll be taking care of y'all. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress said as she walked over. "Coffee." I replied with a yawn. "Same for me." Adam added, cracking his fingers. "Make it three." Kelley said, putting her menu down. "Alright, 3 cups of coffee. I'll be back." she replied as she wrote down the order and walked off. "Son of a-sorry. I gotta take this." I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and walked out. "Fuller." I said after I was outside. "Some kid got shot near the airport. DB doesn't want to do this, but he needs you back in." Sara replied. "Fine. I'll come in." I said as I kicked the dust. "Hey, guys I'm really sorry, but I got called in for a case." I said as I walked back in and got my hoodie. "No problem, we understand." Kelley replied. I smiled slightly and started out. "Hey DB. I'll meet you at the scene?" I asked after I called. "What? I'm working that case with Sara." he replied. "She called me saying I got called in." I replied as I pulled out of the parking lot. "No. she's processing the scene with me right now. I don't know what's going on with your phone." he replied. I sighed as I hung up and put the phone down. "Son of a-" I started before an SUV crashed into mine.

"Wake up. Wake up!" a voice said as I came too. "Listen carefully. You are going to drop the dead cop case, or you're dead. The same message will be told to your partner when we grab her." the voice continued. "Go...to...hell. I'm not dropping the case." I replied, earning myself a punch in the stomach. "You think you're in a position to make demands?! Look around you. You're sitting in a warehouse, tied to a chair. I should break every one of your fingers for that." he yelled back, picking up a hammer from a table. The sounds of sirens stopped him in his tracks. "Let's review, assault on an officer, holding without cause, kidnapping, and threatening an officer's safety. Adds up to about 28 years. Not to mention murder." I replied. "Shut up! I-I just need to... Phil, get out there and start shooting." the main kidnapper snapped, starting to panic. I smirked as I noticed my feet were untied. I kicked the kidnapper with both feet and flipped the chair so it broke. "Holy hell!" the kidnapper yelled as I jumped up. I grabbed his shirt collar and punched as hard as I could. "LVPD! Get your hands up and get on your knees!" Matt yelled as he stormed in with Brass and several other officers. I continued punching the kidnapper until blood poured from his mouth and nose. "Mike, calm down. It's over brother, it's over." Matt said as he pulled me away so officer could arrest the kidnapper. "Let's go." I said quietly as we started out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I was ordered to stay home by Ecklie. "You want me to bring anything?" Matt asked as he adjusted his gun belt. "I'm fine Matt. Don't be late because you're worried about me. I'll be fine." I replied, not looking up from my book. "If you insist." he mumbled as he fixed his cap and started out. I smiled slightly and walked into the bathroom. I looked over myself in the mirror and climbed in the shower. I had just got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt when I heard yelling. I looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids with Jason surrounding a kid. "What the hell?" I mumbled as I got my pistol and started outside. "Hey! What's going on here?!" I shouted as I burst through the front door onto the porch. I watched as the group scattered and left their victim laying in the street. "Kid? You okay?" I asked as I jogged over. "Jason what did you do?" I whispered after I saw the kid was beaten to death. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "911, what is your emergency?" the operator asked. "This is CSI Fuller. I have a teenager beaten to death. I need police and CSI here now." I replied, looking around me. "We'll have police and CSI there as soon as possible." the operator said before I hung up. "Jason, put your hands up and step out of the bush." I growled as I aimed at a nearby bush. He followed my orders and stepped out where I could get a better look at him. He wasn't the 13 year old I met when I first moved in. His hair was a greasy mess and it looked like he hasn't slept in days. "We won the game, by the way." he said as a police cruiser pulled up. "Get in the house next door and check on the mother." I told one of the officers as I put my pistol away. One nodded and started to the house while another cuffed Jason. "Apparently, take a day off means become a witness to a crime." Nick said as he and Morgan climbed out of their Denali. "Apparently I can't take a shower without seeing a crime. Have fun guys." I replied before walking back to my house. I walked back upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans before relaxing on the couch.

"Fuller, SITREP!" Captain Graham yelled as he ran to my position. "My team's pinned. Stover and Davis were killed when the IED went off." I replied, peeking my head up to look at the scene. "Keep your head down and coordinate the Humvee units. We're taking down every last shooter here." Graham snapped as he pulled me back down and picked Davis' rifle from his corpse and handed it to me. I nodded and pulled back the hammer. "Winter 2-3, This is Zulu 4-4, move to the left of your current position and open fire on hostile machine gunners, over." I said into my radio as I adjusted my helmet. "10-4 Zulu, Winter 2-5 is moving up." the reply said as the Humvee moved up. "Dusty 6-6, move to the right flank and secure it, over." I continued before moving up. "Roger Zulu, we're en route." the second reply grunted. "Captain, Humvee teams are clear." I informed, sliding into cover. "Good, now start-" he started before a shot exploded his head. I crawled away from the corpse and almost threw up. "All Zulu units, Zulu Actual is KIA. Repeat, Zulu Actual is KIA, over." I said into my radio before pushing myself up. I picked up the rifle and started shooting. "All Zulu Victors, regroup and withdrawal, this city is in their hands now." all the radios on dead soldiers and my own said at once. I looked around for survivors and ran back to Dusty's position. "Fuller, get in the damn Humvee so we can get outta here!" Sgt. Jacob Williams yelled as he pushed open a back door. I fired and dashed the gap between the wall I was at and jumped in the Humvee.

When we arrived back at base, I immediately started taking off my vest. "Fuller?" a soldier asked as he walked up to me. "What?" I snapped back as I tossed my helmet on the bed. "Corporal Ryan asked me to give you these with his dieing breath." the soldier replied, pulling a bundle of bloody dogtags from his pouch and placing them in my hands. I nodded at the soldier and started going through the tags. I threw them into my helmet and the kicked it across the room after I found my entire squad's tags in the pile. "Fuller, calm the hell down!" a blonde haired soldier yelled as I stormed out.

"Mike!" a voice yelled, bringing me out of my sleep and my fist to their face. "Christ Nick, I'm so sorry." I said after seeing who it was. "A little warning next time, eh?" he replied, holding his nose. "Shit. This one of those times I hate being with the army." I mumbled as I rolled off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a paper towel from the holder and looked through the cabinets. "There we go." I thought as I pulled a small first aid kit from under the sink. "Isn't that a little much?" Morgan asked as she watched me come back. I shook my head and handed Nick the paper towel. "Alright, I didn't do anything serious, but it'll be bleeding for a while." I said as I looked him over. "Note to self, don't wake you up randomly." he replied jokingly, earning a light laugh from Morgan and myself. "Alright big man, you're good to go. Have fun explaining this to everyone." I said, putting the kit up. "Thanks. We have work to do." he mumbled as he and Morgan started out. I sighed slightly and whistled for Phoenix. "Come on hop up." I said as I sat down and patted my knee. I started taking off my boots and his collar when my phone started ringing. "Hey Mike, It's Morgan. Nick volunteered to take the evidence back so I could take my lunch break. Wanna grab some coffee?" the caller asked nervously. "Sure, I'll meet you?" I replied, putting my boots back on and grabbing my jacket. "I'm right outside. Let's go." she said before hanging up. I laughed to myself and started out, shutting and locking the door behind me. "You didn't need to call when you're outside my door." I said as I climbed in the passenger seat. She just laughed in reply and pulled out of the neighborhood.

"So this one kid who never was on a flight before gets sick and he decided to hold it in until the battalion commander gets in his face. One kid could get the entire battalion laughing." I said as we pulled into the parking lot for a small cafe. "That's ridiculous. What happened to the kid?" Morgan replied as we got out of the Denali. "He unfortunately got hit with a piece of shrapnel from an IED and died from blood loss. Bad way to go."I explained, looking around me. "Shame. Too many guys are coming back crippled or worse." she replied as we walked in."Should here some of my dad's stories. He served with the rangers during the Grenada invasion." I mumbled as we sat down at an empty table. "Alright, I get the point. Let's try some school stories." she replied, covering her ears in mock annoyance. "Fine, college or high school?" I asked, starting to take my jacket off. "High school. I wanna get a feel for your teenage years." she almost yelled back with an excited look. "Jeez, let me think here. Uh... there is this one story I have from senior week." I replied. She motioned for me to continue and put her elbows on the table to pay better attention. "So me, a couple of my buddies and our girlfriends decided to drive down to Ocean City to party a bit and unwind from school. But what my one friend Steve didn't know was we had a plan to mess with him. So we got him wasted, put him in his girlfriend's bikini and wheeled him down the boardwalk in a stroller. Then we took pictures and when he got married, we put them up in the couple's slide-show, with the bride's permission of course." I said, earning a laugh from Morgan. "Do you still have the pictures?" she asked. I pulled out my phone and looked through my pictures before handing her the phone. "Oh my god." she said with a laugh. "We showed that picture at the wedding reception." I replied. "No, this one." she said between giggles as she slid the phone back. I looked at the picture she had up and smiled. "What, don't like me and my brother in dress clothes?" I asked, closing the photo gallery and putting my phone away. "You didn't mention you were a dirty blonde when you were 13." she replied with a smile. "I still technically am. I just dyed it after high school. I can always go back." I said with a smile. "I must say though, you did clean up well. What was that for, church?" she replied. "I think for either church or for middle school graduation. I don't remember exactly." I said, looking at my watch. "You're wondering why I brought you here, aren't you?" she asked, bringing her hands to her lap. I nodded in reply and sat up. "I've been watching you from your first day here. You looked like the one I've been waiting for, but I needed to be sure. And from this, I'd say we click." she replied. I smiled slightly and leaned forward a bit. "I could say the same when I first saw you." I replied as our hands inched closer together. "So, this means?" she asked, our hands connecting. "You tell me. You asked me here." I replied. "It means you're going back to blonde." She said with a grin as we got up. "Of course. There is a reason why I went to brown." I replied as we started walking out. "And there's a reason why you're gonna tell me. But for now I have to head in and you get to come with." she said, climbing into the Denali.

"Fuller, I told you not to come in." Ecklie said as we walked in to the lab area. "Oh come on dad, he's fine. I can vouch for that. And I'm sure Nick can too." Morgan replied as she walked past her father. "Listen closely: I don't know what is going on between you and Morgan, but if she calls me crying, I will personally kick you out of this lab. Now, get to work." Ecklie continued, putting his hand on my chest. I nodded in reply and pushed past him. "Hey hey, look who decided to come in." Nick said as I walked in the break room. "Ecklie was generous today." I replied, pouring a cup of coffee. "Sure he was. I saw you walking in with Morgan. People here pay more attention than in Iraq and maybe Baltimore, too." he replied with a laugh. "Hey Mike, ran the blood found on the officer's pen, came back to a Vincent Pierce." Sara said as she walked in the break room. "Pierce? I thought I put him in prison."I replied, taking the file and looking it over. "He just got off parole. Looks like he celebrates by killing a cop." She replied. "Again I put him away for murdering his wife five years ago. He got life and tried to bomb the lab before we slapped the cuffs on him." I said, flipping through the DNA report. "Than how did he get out?" she asked. "Son of a bitch, they put him in BCF. He knows the warden. Probably got him a plane ticket while keeping his name on record as deceased in inmate on inmate violence. We gotta find him." I replied, handing her back the file. "You got your work cut out for you then." Nick said after Sara walked out. "Yeah we do. But he's gone silent. He might know I'm here or he just felt like killing some cops. Either way, I will put him in a Nevada prison." I replied, taking a sip of my coffee. "So what's going on with you and Morgan?" he asked as he poured himself a cup. "Nothing so far. All I know is she's having me go back to blonde." I replied. "Wait, you were blonde?!" Nick replied, almost choking on the coffee. I pulled out my phone and went to the picture I showed Morgan. "Well, do you two still clean up this well? Jeez, you look like a 13 year old CEO." he said as I put my phone away. "Matt still wears a full suit, if that's what you mean." I replied. "Speak of the devil." he said as Matt walked in. "Your boss let you in." Matt asked as he handed an arrest record to Nick. I nodded in reply and took another sip of my coffee. He sighed and walked back out. "Bickering?" Nick asked. "No he's a worrier. I've been through a lot worse than a kidnapping in Iraq, not to mention I'm the older brother here, but he's always been keeping some kind of tab on me. Even when I was in the army, he got worried if I didn't call every day. He's been like that since his first year of high school." I replied. "What made him like that?" Nick asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. "That was my first year of college. I went ahead and got in an accident that almost paralyzed me completely. Brother freaked because a cop told him right outside of school. Didn't care if he embarrassed himself, he broke down right on the spot. I expected anyone who saw to start laughing. But when I went to his school to pick him up for some appointment a couple of months later, any kid who knew him gave support. But he still worries." I replied before starting out of the break room... and bumping into DB. "Ecklie let you come in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my presence. I nodded in reply and stepped aside. He nodded back and walked past me. Seemingly unfazed. I sighed to myself and walked towards the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the trace lab and saw Hodges with Greg at a machine I couldn't remember off the top of my head. I smirked evilly when I saw Greg's pistol sitting in it's holster on the counter. I carefully walked over and got the pistol. I then walked behind the two and double checked the pistol's safety was on before ejecting the chambered round. "I know you're there, Fuller." Hodges said, obviously annoyed. "Let me guess. You know every inch of this lab?" I replied, taking the safety off of Greg's pistol and returning it to his holster. Mike, can I talk to you, in private?" Greg asked, causing Hodges to walk out of the lab. "So I met this girl right, but and we were planning to go to a nice restaurant, but she accidentally made a reservation for four people, and I said that was fine, I would find two more people to go with us. And from seeing you with Morgan, I think I found those two." he continued, leaning up against the counter with his pistol. "I'll talk to Morgan and try to let you know by the end of the shift." I replied, leaning next to him. "Boys. Did I miss anything?" Sara asked as she walked in the lab. "Nothing much. Anything with our case?" I replied. "We have an APB out for Pierce. I'm still confused on how he could get a plane ticket from the warden and not be noticed." she replied. "My old supervisor's number is at the bottom. Have him check the warden's recent plane ticket purchases and hotel reservations." I said, pulling out my phone and handing it to her. "You don't want to yourself?" she asked as she wrote down the number. "I'm not technically on shift. So enjoy." I replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes in reply and handed me back my phone. "Greg, Mike." Hodges said as he walked back in with a cup of coffee. I nodded and walked out of the lab. Look, Michael Fuller gave me this number to help us in the investigation. No he's on leave for an incident. I would gladly have him confirm he gave it to me, trust me." I heard Sara say into her phone. "Duane, I gave her the number. Now can we get what we need?" I said into the receiver. "Fine. What does she need?" the reply said. "Thanks. I was getting no where." Sara replied before going back to talking. I laughed to myself and walked down the hall before DB stopped me. "If you're gonna be here, you will help out. Get your kit and vest, you and I are going to a found dead body." he said with mild annoyance before letting me past. I sighed and walked in the locker room. "Don't know what I did to piss of the boss." I mumbled as I opened the locker and started putting on my vest. I grabbed my kit and shut the door before lightly jogging out of the room. "Let's do this." I said as I walked to the car with Russell.

"Dave. What do we got?" he asked as we walked under the tape and looked at the scene. "Louis Erickson. Multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. Liver temp puts it at two hours ago." Dave replied, taking the thermometer away the victim's abdomen. "Hmm, that's interesting." I mumbled, kneeling down and looking at one of the wounds. "Don't just stare at it. Fill an old man in." DB said as he knelt down next to me.

"See that impression? That my friend, is a dog-tag with a carving."

"So a vet maybe? Possibly current military?"

"No, this is a Vietnam-era tag. Judging from the impression, I'd say ex-marine, maybe Mac-V SOG. Who knows?"

"But there are thousands of Vietnam vets, most of which are homeless. How do we expect to find our tags?"

"Brass gets the fun part of that. I'll see if I can identify the knife wounds." I replied, taking a picture of the tag impressions. "I like that idea. Once the photo gets developed, Brass and his boys will be patrolling the streets." DB replied, slapping me hard on the back. "You got any kids Russell?" I asked, picking a place of metal out of one of the wounds. "There's my boy, Charlie, he's in college right about now. Then there's Maya, and my granddaughter, Kaitlyn. There's a long story with her." he replied. "Yeah, that slap gave it away." I said, holding the metal closer to my face. "Whoa, take a look at that insignia. But how did it break off in the wound?" he noted, looking at the metal. "Napalm. SOG would work near it at some point. Looks like our killer got a little too close to burning Napalm and his blade got scorched. That's the only way one of these blades is going to break off." I replied, dropping the knife piece into an evidence bag. "So that narrows it down." DB replied, taking pictures of the scene. "Yeah it does. Look for a certain tag image and a knife with a broken point." I replied. "I haven't seen a SOG knife since my days in 'Nam." Brass said as he knelt down on the other side of the body. "Shame most Vietnam vets can't find or hold down jobs. But their not suited for anything else." I mumbled, taking a picture of the body. "Well, I served two terms and look at me now. Homicide squad." Brass replied. "True. You're what I consider one of the lucky ones. Found a profession you like after your service. Unfortunately, most vets don't have good educations." I replied, looking over the victim. "Think we can put the knife in our killer's hands?" DB asked, measuring a boot print. "You tell me boss. We got a limitless number of suspects, no motive, and only the type of knife used. Chances aren't looking good." I replied as I stood up. "CSI Fuller, this is Control. Come in CSI Fuller." my radio said. I sighed and unclipped the radio from my belt. "CSI Fuller, go ahead." I said into the receiver. "CSI Sanders is requesting you and CSI Russell back at the lab urgently. Control out." the reply said. "Get that Russell?" I asked as I clipped the radio back onto my belt. "Great. Brass we'll get back to you later." Russell said as we packed up our kits and walked back to his Denali. "I wonder why they need us for?" I thought as Russell started down the road.

"Alright let's see what they need us for." DB said as we climbed out, leaving our kits in the back seats and our pistols on the dashboard. 'I don't- what the hell?" I replied, noticing Smoke coming from the building. "Chemical fire. As far as I know Nick, Sara, and Doc Robbins are still inside." Greg said as he ran over to us, a layer of soot covering his face. "Greg, make sure everyone stays back, we're going in." DB replied before running to the lab section door. "Boss, you're sure it's a good idea?" I asked as I joined him in pushing open the doors. "Well you're here with me. So you do. Keep an eye for Nick and Sara, I'll go find doc." he replied before hurrying off. I sighed in frustration and pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose. "Nick? Sara? You guys in here?" I called as I entered the toxicology lab. I was answered by nearly tripping on Nick's unconscious form. "Come on big guy, nap time's over." I mumbled as I grabbed his forearms and started to drag him out. I got him out to the hallway before I tripped again. "Son of a.. how did I even miss you?" I groaned as I tried to sling Sara over my shoulder. I continued to carry and drag the two out, constantly stopping to re-adjust Sara. "Greg, a little help here man?" I asked as I reached the door. He opened the door in reply and took Sara off of my shoulder. "Keep an eye on them, I'm going to find DB." I said as I dragged Nick into the lobby and hurried to the morgue. "DB? Doc? You here?" I called out as I entered the lab. I was answered by a low groan. I followed the voice and found a barely conscious Doc Robbins being covered by DB's body. "Here we go again. Come on Doc. I got ya." I mumbled as I pulled Doc Robbins up. I then picked up DB and started carrying the two out. "Son of a b-" I managed to say before a part of the roof collapsed.

"We got 3 over here!"

"Yeah, that's all that were reported. Grab 'em so we can focus on the fires."

"One's got some pretty bad burns, the other two seem uninjured."

"I didn't ask for an injury report. Get them to the paramedics, now!"

"Mike...you there? C'mon man, don't make them take you to the hospital." a voice said as I slowly stirred awake. "Greg, do me a favor. Get me a drink." I replied, slowly sitting up. "Later. Maybe when Nick gets released." he replied as a paramedic helped me up. "Just don't over work and you'll be fine." he said before climbing into the back of the ambulance. "So, any idea how the fire started?" I asked Greg as we walked through the parking lot. "Henry had a chemical near another that didn't work well with it. And a new lab tech just happened to knock it over trying to give Henry a report." Greg replied, trying unsuccessfully to wipe some of the soot off. "Well, how are we gonna work with no lab?" I asked as I glanced back at the scene. "Simple, another station will take over for CSI investigations while the lab is being fixed. It'll probably only last about 2 days, but hey, a vacation is a vacation." he replied, glancing behind him. "Yeah, but as far as I know, our supervisor is about to be hospitalized for burns, and the assistant supervisor's been sick since I started here. So- you know what never mind, I'm just going home." I started before taking off my vest and pulling my keys out of my pocket. "Alright, someone will call if they need you." Greg replied as I walked off.

"Phoenix, hier." I said as I walked in the front door. He replied with a bark and himself trotting over to me. "Come on buddy, let's go for a walk." I said to him, taking his harness off a wall hook and putting it on him before walking upstairs. I changed into a pair of cargo shorts and an underarmor shirt and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I walked back downstairs and took a water bottle from the fridge. "Alright, let's go." I mumbled, taking my iPod from the counter and putting it in my pocket. I grabbed his leash and starting to my Denali.

"Alright Phoenix, let's see if you can keep up." I said before starting off, Phoenix running beside me. I rounded a corner and started climbing up the rocks, Phoenix barking behind me. "Hey no fair." I shouted as he climbed up faster than me. He barked in reply and sat at the top of the rock pile. "You use your extra legs to your advantage. Good job." I said as I reached the top of the cliff. "And great. Time to go to work." I said as I took my phone out of my pocket and answered it. "Hey Mike, Nick's getting released within the hour, how about that beer?" Greg said, the sound of a hospital nearly downing out his voice. "Yeah sure. Pick up a couple of twelve packs, pick up Nick, and stop my my house. I don't feel like going out to a bar tonight. Hell, as we speak I'm on a cliff in workout clothes." I replied, petting Phoenix's head. "Sure. I'll pick up a movie while I'm at it. See you soon." Greg said before hanging up. "Alright boy, wanna rematch?" I asked before racing him back to the truck.

"Mike, you here man?" Nick asked from the front door. I sighed and quickly put on my army PT shirt and walking downstairs. "Nick, Greg. Pleasure to see you two." I said as I opened the door and let the two in. "Working or in the hospital and you still had time to move in completely. Impressive." Greg said as he flopped on the couch, causing Phoenix to jump up and start licking his face. "He doesn't remember commands on certain people, does he?" Nick asked, hesitantly sitting on a lounge chair. "Not as far as I remember. He doesn't hold a grudge unless I tell him to." I replied, sitting in the other lounge chair. "And this dog is loveable and dangerous at the same time? No wonder you got him." Greg said, trying to push Phoenix off. "Phoenix, platz." I ordered as I took a beer from one of the twelve packs and opened the tab. "So, you gotta tell us. What's happening between you and Morgan?" Nick asked as he opened his own beer and took a sip. "You ask her. I did invite her behind your backs. And Greg, The Thing, seriously?" I replied, holding up the movie on top of the beers. "What? Nothing like a 1980's horror movie." he replied, sitting up. "Yeah, but I was using this on dates in middle school." I said back, putting the DVD in the player and starting the film. "Ah the old scare and comfort trick. Classic." Nick said, knowing the trick. "Only that doesn't that doesn't work past middle school." Morgan said as she walked in and put her purse on the counter. "Have you watched the movie?" I asked, earning a nod that said "No." in reply. "Then it'll work."Nick said before taking another sip of his beer. I smiled as I heard Morgan scoff in reply. "What? This movie is pretty gory for the 80's." I said as she sat on my lap. "Oh please. It can't be that bad." She replied as the movie started.

1 hour later...

I laughed to myself as Morgan freaked out to the movie. "What was that you said earlier?" I whispered into her ear. "Shut up. If we ever get a case like this, I'm out." she replied, kissing me on the cheek. "Please. You won't get a case like that. I promise." I replied, kissing her back. "Hey, get a room you two." Greg said from the couch. I continued to kiss her and held up the middle finger to him. "I think we got our answer Greg." Nick said, reaching for another beer. "No more Nick. It's 7:00, and Sara made an arrangement for us in about an hour." I said, stopping in my tracks. "And what arrangement is that?" Nick replied, putting the beer down. I reached under the chair and pulled out my air soft rifle. "Okay. We're going to shoot each other with air soft guns. I should at least be semi-sober." he mumbled. "You just want me to be in pain tomorrow, don't you?" Greg asked as he sat up. "Greg, I used air soft in basic. Trust me it doesn't hurt that bad." I replied, setting the rifle against the chair. "Who's all going?" Morgan asked as she picked up the rifle and looked it over. "Well Sara obviously, us, Hodges, Brass, maybe Henry, and officer Mitch and a couple of Brass' boys."I replied, reading down the mental list I had. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said in reply as she jumped up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Sara, let's make this interesting. You take Mike, I'll take Brass. Old school versus new school." Morgan said as she climbed out of my Denali. "Fine. 200 a piece?" I heard Sara reply as I climbed out and started to get my gear out of my trunk. "I'm not helping to pay debts!" Nick called from his SUV. "Let them fight it out Nick. We at least get some free entertainment." I called back, looking over my rifle and pistol. "Boys, can we stop acting like we're in high school?" Brass asked as he climbed out of his car. I smiled as I shook my head and put a barrel bag on the rifle after double checking the chamber. "Let's hope we're as good of shots on the fake range as we are on the real one."Greg said as he looked over my gear. "Don't worry about that. Worry about my addiction to the sport. It's a little worrisome." I replied, looking over my goggles. "I'm guessing the army training?" he asked, picking up a spare ACS in the trunk. "Gotta love combat simulations. That's brand new, so feel free to break it in for me." I said, handing him a spare face mask and pair of goggles. "Right. I guess Sara already checked us in." he replied, giving me a strange look as a course manager came into the parking lot. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. For this game since it's around 8:00, the scenario is a nighttime raid. The attackers will drop in via helicopter and the defenders will try to stop them from clearing out the building completely. Attackers will be Sara, Michael, Nick, Mitch, and Hodges. Defenders are Morgan, Brass, Greg, Ryan, Tom, and Henry. Gear's already sorted out and will distributed in a moment. Get with your teams and talk whatever it is you need to." he said, reading down his clipboard. "Alright army boy, what's your plan?" Mitch asked after we had gathered up. "Obviously take Brass down first. He's their main experience. Then we break off, Sara, you and Nick will break off right and find cover and a good firing position. Hodges, I can tell Sara put you for a sniping role, so I want you slightly to our right to give you a firing position. Then you keep them down while we move up. Mitch, you and I will cut through the left then rush as close as we can get before they can pop back up. Then we cover Nick and Sara as they regroup with us." I replied. They all nodded and started waiting for their gear.

15 minutes later we were riding in a helicopter to begin the scenario. "Time to drop. Go Go Go!" the pilot shouted as another employee pushed ropes out of the open doors. I grabbed the rope and started sliding down, followed by Hodges and Mitch. "Follow the formation. Let's do this." I said after everyone was down. Nick nodded and went to the right with Sara while Hodges took up position in a tree stand. I slowly followed the trench line left with Mitch, stopping periodically to peek up. "Mitch, I see Brass. He's patrolling the roof with Greg and Henry." I whispered, looking at the scene. "Good, we know where he is. Now we need a chance to finish him." Mitch replied. "Put down your weapons and surrender! Now!" I heard Morgan yell. "Nick and Sara got caught. Ryan, Tom, and Morgan have them surrounded. Greg's on his way down." Mitch whispered, looking behind us. "Good. Now we can even the odds. Night night, Brass." I replied as I lined up a shot at Brass and fired. "Get down! Sniper!" Greg yelled after Brass fell, causing Henry to run to the group. "Alright, change of plans. We still have the element of surprise. So we run and gun, hopefully getting them all. Ready?" I whispered, watching the enemy panic. Mitch nodded and got ready to jump up with me. I counted to 3 with my fingers and jumped up aiming and firing at their group, dropping Henry and Greg. Mitch moved to my right and dropped Ryan and Tom before being dropped by Morgan. "Try me. I can drop you right now." I said as I moved up, keeping my rifle trained on her. "Okay. I'll try you." she replied before pulling out a pistol. I fired 3 times, in a Mozambique drill formation. "And game!" the loudspeakers blared after Morgan hit the ground. "Congratulations Sara, you're 200 dollars richer." I said as everyone got up."Oh shut up." Morgan replied, lightly smacking the side of my head. I laughed back at her and put the barrel bag on the rifle and followed the group out. "Really? I got to the hospital for two hours and you go airsofting without me?" DB asked as he stopped leaning against Nick's Denali. "You looked like you needed to stay in the hospital longer than you did. Just saying." Sara replied, pulling off her mask. "Anyways, Mike, Greg, get your kits. We're taking this one off the other lab's hands." he continued, holding up his kit. "So much for that break, huh Greg?" I asked as I walked over to my Denali and started taking off my mask. "The life of a criminologist." he replied, taking off the ACS I lent him and throwing it in the front seat. "Woo! Take it off!" Sara yelled as Greg walked to the back door of his Denali. I laughed as I put on an ACS out of one of the boxes in my trunk and grabbed my spare kit. "Aren't you married?!" Greg yelled back while holding up the middle finger. "Come on Greg, show some respect. She's still holding a rifle." I yelled to him as I put on my vest.

"Alright DB, a military truck from the convoy lost control and took out a hummer before veering off road." I heard a detective tell DB as I got out of my Denali. "Thanks Lou. Let's get to work boys." DB replied before looking over the scene. "God, we still use these trucks? Haven't seen one of those in a while." I mumbled as I looked at the crashed vehicles. "There was a reason I brought you. Greg, get a look at the truck driver, Mike, take a look at their cargo and see if that could make them a target. I'll take a look at the hummer." he replied, giving out assignments. I nodded and took out my military ID. "Think you really need that?" Greg asked as we started down the hill. "Judging by there's guards on that cargo, I will. They won't let anyone look at that." I replied, looking the ID over. He nodded and walked to the front of the truck. "Sorry sir, this cargo is inaccessible via orders from our CO." a soldier said as he and another one blocked my path. "Fuller, Michael. Serial number 33641273. Where can I find your CO, Rodriguez?" I replied, holding up my ID. "Lieutenant Edwards is on the highway having his hand looked at." the other soldier said, pointing to an ambulance on the road. "I can narrow it down anyways. The wreck isn't a fiery mess, so it wasn't ammo or explosives. No sparks, that takes out electronics. Weapons?" I replied before starting back up the hill. "You're wasting time. That shipment stays secure until the US army clears it. No civilians go near it." the lieutenant said as a paramedic bandaged his hand. "Sergeant Michael Fuller. I've worked convoy escorts before. So what's in the crates?" I replied, handing him my ID. "M4s. Fresh from the factory. Going to the 40th Mechanized to be sent to Afghanistan."the lieutenant said as he looked the ID over and handed it back to me. "Now, what can you tell me about the truck driver? He looks like a pretty young kid, but put nothing past someone." I asked, taking a notepad from one of my vest pockets. "He was a trouble maker. He was supposed to go overseas until he got mouthy one night and punched a marine lieutenant. Then he got in two more fights that got him put on reserve duty. Then he got assigned to our convoy. He was cocky. Always bragging about how he would be as famous as his great grandfather. I would constantly have to help guys hold him back." the lieutenant replied, a small grin on his face. "And his grandfather is?" I continued, leaning against the ambulance. "General Dwight D. Eisenhower. The world war two commander." the lieutenant replied, trying to remember facts. "Oh, great. Press will be all over this. Thanks anyway, give your information to the detective and be ready for the press." I replied before walking back into the scene. "So Greg, get a load of this..." I started as I walked to the front of the truck. "We're dealing with a relative of a famous general." he finished, holding up a bloody name strip. "Looks like history took a really nasty turn." I replied as I looked at the cab. "Take a look. Entry through the neck indicates either the bullet came from inside the cab or from in front of the truck." Greg noted, photographing the cab. "But there were four hummers, one on each side of the truck. Including one in front of the truck. And the truck driver doesn't have anyone in the truck with him." I replied, looking at what was left of the convoy. "Four soldiers died in the crash, and one's going to be medically discharged. I heard that this guy wasn't very popular, but I doubt he's worth 3 extra lives plus one being in a wheelchair." Greg mumbled as he swabbed blood samples. "You'd be surprised. Maybe a new transfer couldn't take the pressure and shot him. Anyone of these soldiers could be the killer or killers. They're just trained by the government how to hide it." I replied, watching the soldiers. "I'll tell Vartann to bring them down to the station. But I doubt those two guarding the shipment will leave until that gets taken care of." Greg replied as he stood up. "No worries. That Fuller kid and another cop will stand guard until they can be released. I'm assuming this is his brother?" the detective said as he walked to us. "Yes sir. Michael Fuller." I replied as Greg packed up his kit. "Louis Vartann. Looks like Doc Robbins has a mess for him." the detective mumbled, looking at the body while rubbing his chin. "Hardest part will be to remove the bullet." I replied. "Officers... I'm a man short." The lieutenant said, walking to us with a clipboard. "Private Darren Smith. A new boot, fresh out of training. Looks like my theory was right Greg." I mumbled as I read the clipboard. "Don't jump to conclusions. It depends on what hummer he was in." he replied, standing up and taking his gloves off. "He was in the one in front. He has no reason to be unaccounted for." the lieutenant said, his tone becoming annoyed. "Then we have a suspect, possible opportunity, and maybe motive. I can work with a certainty and two possibilities, how about you?" I asked, handing the clipboard back to the lieutenant and turning to him. "We've worked with less. Now where we'll process this stuff, I don't know." he replied. "What a minute, You know what caliber this is?" I asked, taking a closer look at the bullet hole. "A medium caliber rifle?" he guessed, shrugging his shoulders. "This my friend, is a 357 AE Desert Eagle round. These are hard to get state-side, but I do know the armory at Blackwater has one or two in stock. I make some calls and see what I can do." I replied, picking up the casing with a pair of tweezers and bagging it. "Good news guys, the repairs went faster than expected, so we're back in business." DB called from the high way. I shook my head in frustration and walked to my Denali with my kit. I turned on my iPod and put it in the dock before scrolling through the songs. "Jesus, this is going back to my training." I mumbled to myself as I rolled the windows up and hit the play button. I drove down the road in silence, except for the army running Candace. I opened the glove box and pulled out the letter in front before tossing it on the cup holders and shutting the glove box.


	7. Chapter 7

"Things don't change much around here, do they?" I asked as we walked into the lab area, seemingly untouched by the fires. "This is Vegas. Do you need a better answer?" DB replied, unlocking his office door. I nodded to myself and walked into the trace lab. "Well, for one it's good to be home. And two, you must have some pull in Blackwater. A sergeant dropped them off saying you called. I'll be sure to hide the elephants." Hodges said as he turned away from his work. "I doubt these will stop elephants, maybe a Grizzly." I replied as I examined the pistols. "I'd rather just stay home. At least there I have cable." he mumbled, looking at the pistols. "And in the desert, you get heat, jackass coworkers, and friendly locals. And the occasional raid or firefight. Wanna give these a try Hodges?" I replied as I checked the chambers. "Can't. I have to run the samples Nick and Sara found. Then it's DB's and Morgan's stuff. Have fun though." he said before turning back to his work. I gathered up the pistols and ammo before walking out and down the hall. I set the items down and took a lab coat and glasses from the coat hook. "Alright ballistics gel, you get to be private Eisenhower. I mumbled to myself as I picked up a mold and set it up. "Limited space, close range. So here." I mumbled as I picked up one of the pistols and chambered a round. "Live fire!" I called out before firing. "I think the shot is enough." Morgan said from behind me, startling me nerves. "I am holding a high caliber pistol here." I replied, turning to face her. "Any ways, you have someone asking for you on the phone. Someone by the name of Douglas Fuller." she replied, tucking her hands in her pockets. "Tell him I'm busy. I'm not talking to my dad right now." I replied, picking up the casing from the floor and bagging it. "A little family drama between the army men of the family?" she asked as she started to lean against the table. "You talked with him? Well, yes, there is. We can discuss this over dinner." I replied, slamming the pistol down against the table. "Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?!" she replied, standing up quickly. "There's a military ball in the Palermo tonight. And I'm allowed to bring a guest." I replied as I took the letter out of my back pocket. "You are invited to the 237th annual army NCO's and commissioned officer's ball, which will be held in the Palermo hotel dining room... all food and drinks are provided free on behalf of Captain Mark Taylor. If there are any inconveniences, please contact your company commander. Are you serious?" she asked after reading the letter partly aloud. "100 percent. Starts tomorrow at 8:00." I replied as I loaded another round. "I'll think about it. But right now, I have work to do." She stuttered out before setting the letter down and leaving. "Am I missing out on something?" Greg asked as he walked into the ballistics lab. "Nothing much. We got a wound comparison now." I replied, pointing to the gel figure. "Well that's good. Up for some breakfast? I'm buying." He said, holding up his wallet. "Sure. I'm up for some food." I said as I took off my lab coat. "Boys, cut that plan short. Matt radioed in, private Smith turned up, and decided to fight them. We're heading out. Let's go." brass said after sticking his head in the room. I sighed and grabbed my pistol from the counter.

"If this boot did anything, I swear to god.." I fumed as we sped down the interstate. "Enough. Brass still has radio contact, we'll get this guy." Greg snapped, following Brass' and Vartann's cars. I nodded and checked my pistol. "Private Smith, LVPD! Drop your weapon and get down!" an officer yelled as we pulled to a stop. I climbed out and looked at the scene. The other officer was dead, his head almost decapitated. "Jesus Christ. This is brutal." I mumbled as Greg joined me. "Well, let's help, not just stand here." he replied, pulling out his pistol and hitting my shoulder. I smiled slightly and followed him down. "Look, just let him go and give up, it's not worth it." Vartann tried to negotiate. "Here. Give me your cuffs." I said as I put my pistol on a cruiser and held out my hand. "Don't make one body three." he mumbled as he handed me his cuffs. I nodded at him and walked past the perimeter. "You got guts cop, I'll give you that." Smith grunted as he tightened his grip on the pistol. "Private, you got guts to. Facing a court martial and death penalty because Eisenhower pissed you off." I replied as I slowly started walking toward him. "Shut the hell up! I will kill this pig!" he snapped back, aiming the pistol at Matt's head. I started running towards him and slammed him against a police cruiser. "Not today buddy." I mumbled as I threw the pistol away from him. He pushed away from the cruiser and tried to punch, only to be grabbed by Matt. "Come on man, get these cuffs on him!" he yelled as we struggled to keep him against the car. "Need a hand?" Greg asked as he took the handcuffs from my belt. "Appreciated. Matt, keep his arms down." I replied as I pushed Smith's fore arm against the cruiser. "I'm doing my best. I'm covered in blood here." he said, pushing Smith's shoulder down. After a few minutes of struggling, we finally got the cuffs on his hands and started to walk him off the scene. "Smile for the cameras, press are here." I whispered to Matt as Greg walked off with Vartann. "Just take me home, So I can get out of these clothes." he replied, looking himself over. I laughed in reply and led him to my Denali.

"Alright, get changed, then bag those clothes. Those are department issue evidence now." I joked as I passed an evidence bag through the door.. "Ha ha. It's the blood from the other cop getting shot." He replied as he passed the full bag back to me. "Doesn't matter. Evidence is evidence. And be sure to check in with you boss. Because mine wants me back in. Now." I said as I sealed the bag and started out.

"Alright DB, what's going on?" I asked as I joined DB at the interrogation room. "You and Brass are handling him. Get in there and get a conviction." he replied, taking the bag from my hands and pushing me toward the door. "See, my guy's right here, now we can start." Brass said as I walked in and sat down. "Now, why shoot private Eisenhower, Darren?" I asked as I scooted in. "I have no clue what you mean?" he replied, looking at the barred window. "The desert eagle in your possession matches the casing found near Eisenhower's body, and only your prints are on that gun. So, you can confess, or the DA can embarrass you in court. Your choice." Brass said, his tone going flat. "I actually had potential. That bastard decided to put goddamn itching powder in my uniform, as a form of hazing. I'll be damned before I let that happen." Smith growled, slamming his fists on the table. "So you shot him in the cab of the truck and killed 3 other soldiers?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair. "No, I reported his ass. But he didn't stop. Him and those 3 that died in the crash. So I shot him, and let the crash handle the rest." Smith ranted. "Private Darren Smith, I'm charging you with 3 counts of murder, and 1 count of attempted murder. And hazing come with the job, you get used to it." Brass said as we got up and started out. "Good job Brass, Didn't think he'd crack so easily." I mumbled as we walked down the hall. "Alright, excellent. Mike, time to get your ID." DB said as he met us.


End file.
